


A Warm Hug

by dearestones (Devin_Trinidad)



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reader is curious, awkward jay is awkward, jessica is missing, meant to be really fluffy and cozy, reader is concerned about jay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devin_Trinidad/pseuds/dearestones
Summary: You’ve always wanted to know more about this Jessica person. You’re not jealous, far from it, but the way Jay searches for her, scans for her familiar face amidst piles and piles of useless footage, it worries you.Night after night, you would catch him either decrypting secret codes and messages or poring through footage you knew had already been searched through before. You try to call him to sleep, to allow him to embrace his exhaustion so that he could finally know peace.Night after night, he denies you.
Relationships: Jay Merrick/Main Character, Jay Merrick/Reader
Kudos: 4





	A Warm Hug

You’ve always wanted to know more about this Jessica person. You’re not jealous, far from it, but the way Jay searches for her, scans for her familiar face amidst piles and piles of useless footage, it worries you. 

Night after night, you would catch him either decrypting secret codes and messages or poring through footage you knew had already been searched through before. You try to call him to sleep, to allow him to embrace his exhaustion so that he could finally know peace. 

Night after night, he denies you.

At first, you understand.

Jessica is important. 

She’s a piece of a puzzle that Jay can only hope to understand. She’s the key to months of missing memories, of taking drives into the dead of night, and exchanging long lost information of what happened to a group of student filmmakers. She may not be the answer to everything, but Jay has to rescue her.

It’s not right leaving her behind when  _ that thing  _ was out there.

That’s how Jay rationalizes his mad dash to his car when he sees something that might be of note.

That’s what he always says when you catch him staring into space, his eyes furrowed and fluttering every so slightly from lack of sleep.

That’s what he tries to explain when you finally— _ finally!— _ take away his laptop and confiscate his bag filled with tapes. 

“Enough’s enough,” you say sternly. 

Even though he’s tall and gangly, that doesn’t stop you from dragging him by the wrist and then shoving him onto the bed. It would have been funny on at least a few levels, but the harsh glare that he’s giving you does little to add to the levity of the moment. If you weren’t careful, he would probably start pouting. 

“But, I’m not—”

You interrupt, already used to his excuses. “You’re done.” 

You sigh and toss a pillow to his side. Or, you tried throwing a pillow to his side. Instead, the fluffy thing ends up bouncing off his head and then to your intended destination. You stifle a grin, knowing that he was already a little more than miffed at you. 

“Come on, Jay. Just for tonight, you’re done.”

He purses his lips for a moment, before glancing away. Following his line of sight, you know that he was looking at the camera that still lay on the desk that was provided at this particular motel room. It had seen many things over the past couple of years—things that you would rather not think about. 

The very same type of things that you didn’t want Jay to view just before taking a rest. 

Without even thinking about it, you wave your hand in front of his face, effectively distracting him enough so that his vision was no longer trained on his camera. Later, once you’ve seen to it that he was actually heeding your orders, you would remove it and place it into one of his bags. 

“Not funny,” he mutters. He takes hold of your wrist, his hand curiously cold and clammy. It was something that you had noticed about him, ever since you had first started this insane adventure into a world of monsters and static filled tapes. Nervousness and anxiety seemed to be one of his traits that he could never fully control. It affected his way of life at times and made it difficult for him to not overthink things.

In this case—

You take both of his hands and massage them gently, hoping that they would warm up with your gentle touch. 

“She’ll be fine,” you soothe. A part of you disagrees, but you can’t tell him that. He would lose all hope and what would all this running and investigating be for? He had told you before that life was meaningless before. Empty. Even though he was living in a constant state of panic and restlessness, at the very least, he was working towards something.

Towards Jessica. 

Jay shakes his head, but reluctantly shifts so that his back lay comfortably against the sheets. He seemed torn between keeping quiet or saying something—you definitely notice the way he fidgets and glances at you furively. 

It is adorable.

“Is there something else you need?” You ask curiously. “Your laptop and camera privileges are revoked, but everything else is on the table.”

He stares at you for a second before saying, “Sleep with me?”

You pause.

“Not like that! I mean like-like—” 

You slide into the covers with him, your arms winding about his waist. In this situation, you don’t care. Not only would it prevent him from trying to escape the confines of the bed so that it would further disrupt his sleep schedule, but it would also provide you with a warm teddy bear for the night. It was a win-win.

“Shut up and sleep, Jay.”


End file.
